And Then There Were Seven
by Izzyfanficz
Summary: What would happen if Angel was gone... but Fang's sister's arrived!
1. And We're Off

**Hello peeps! This is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic, so I hope you like. I don't own Maximum Ride, sadly, the wonderful James Patterson does. I have 2 OC's in this, Hailey and Ashlynn. Tks! BTW, this takes place about two weeks before Fang's Gang, and there's no Dylan. I hated that jerk anyway.**

Max's POV

"Yo, guys. Up and at 'em!" I stood up and unfurled my wings. Around me, the flock blearily got to their feet. Nudge was basically sleepwalking.

"Wha? Why so early…" The Gasman stumbled and leaned against Iggy, snoring. I shook Gazzy awake and rubbed Nudge's back.

"We've gotta do what we gotta do." I said looking out on the horizon. We had crashed in some part of Redmond, on a hill that overlooked a park. We should have probably chosen a safer spot, but Nudge and Gazzy refused to go any farther. And Angel… it still hurt to think about her. About what had happened.

"Five more minutes, please!" Iggy groaned and flopped back onto the grass.

"Nope." I pulled Iggy up as Nudge and Gazzy grudgingly opened their wings. Fang was already flying in slow circles above us.

"What do we have to do anyway?" Total grimaced and stretched.

"Remember? In Dr. Gummy Hagen's lab, we saw a file. About other human avian experiments. The only two surviving ones beside us are here." Gazzy looked frantically around. Iggy face-palmed.

"Not here, Idiot!" Iggy flicked Gazzy's head and Gazzy scowled at him.

"No, not here. We're heading to the big city. Actually, the big needle." Total whooped.

"Finally, a piece of modern art!" Nudge rolled her eyes.

"It's the Seattle Space Needle. The most it can be used for is a Giant's sewing kit." Total glared at Nudge.

"No, it is not! It's a modern wonder! It's a- a- "I silenced Total with a wave.

"Stuff it. Less talking, more flying." So, one by one, we took off into the cool morning.

 **So, how was that? I think it's Fangalicious. (He he) Please review, and say what you think should happen next. I'll take a few suggestions.**

 **Keep calm and let Iggy drive the car,**

 **Izzyfanficz**


	2. Knocked Out

**Hi everyone, I'm baaack! And for all of you who were mad at me for hating Dylan, #dealwithit. Alright, this chapter starts with my OC, so don't be confused by that. Again, James Patterson owns this series, not me. Hope you enjoy!**

Hailey's POV

I hate Mondays. Monday is when school is. Well, for the rest of the world. Not me. When you don't have parents, school isn't required. For me, School's Out—Forever. **(AN: Ha, ha, worst joke I have ever said!)** I have enough on my plate anyway. Like the thing chasing me. I've been hunted my whole life. It's hard in the first place. It's even harder when you have a 2-year-old depending on you for survival. Ashlynn clung tighter to me as I leaped over a fallen trashcan. Behind me, the crashing got louder as the wolf guy gained on me. I've always had to worry about the Wolf Guys, but lately they've pinned down on me.

"You can run, little birdie, but you can't hide!" In that second I whirled around crouched, swinging my foot out to trip my assailant. I curled my body over Ashlynn. The Wolf Guy tripped and fell on top of me. I struggled out and threw Ashlynn into the air. Bless her little heart, she unfurled her wings and flew 60 feet into the air. I smashed the heel of my combat boot into the Wolf Guy's chest, and pushed of. The Wolf Guy made a wild grab for me, but I flew out of reach. He roared in frustration and leapt into the air, but I was already 45 feet up. I flew to Ashlynn and held her in my arms. The Wolf Guy growled and melted into the shadows. I rocketed away, not looking where I was going. Ashlynn was trembling in my arms. Suddenly somebody, or something slammed into me, and I knocked my head against the other's person's bag. What did they have in their, an anvil? The last think I heard before everything went black was Ashlynn's screams.

Nudge's POV

It took a lot of time to get to Seattle. Like, we were all sleep-flying, except Max, Fang, and Iggy. I did a head count, cause I think Max is getting to me. Fang, Max, Gazzy, Iggy, Total, and Ang-. Oh yeah. I can't help but remembering what happened, and I balled my hands into fists. How could she do this?! Why would she do this?! There's no use dwelling on the past. Better focus on the present.

In about half an hour we were flying over Seattle. Did you know Seattle is like, the rainiest place, like ever? I'm supes glad that we came in like, summertime. **(AN: BTW, I DO NOT speak like this in real life. Not. At. All. This kind of speech I'm learning from Emma Ross in Jessie.)** We streaked over the city until the Seattle Space Needle came into view. Up close, it was MUCH more impressive. I thought it would be a rusty wire/metal thing, like the Eiffel Tower. Do not tell Total I said that. But the Space Needle was shiny and new looking, even though it was built like, sometime in the early 1900's. Or something. We landed right on the disk. It was really windy up there, and it was all I could do not to blow away. Max was literally holding Gazzy down before he was swept away. I had to shout to be heard over the rising wind.

"What now?" I yelled towards Max. She looked in my direction.

"We've gotta find the other human-avian! The last surviving two are here somewhere." Max used her hand as a sun visor and scanned the horizon. I looked around to, then saw something in the distance. It looked like a kid… with wings.

"There!" I shrieked and took off, not paying attention to any of the flock's shouts of concern. I was too excited about the idea of there being other people like us. That we weren't the only bird kids. But I misjudged the wind strength, and when I tried to stop I couldn't. I only caught a glimpse of what the other kid looked like. Tall, tan, and strong looking. She looked like she was 13, or so. She was cradling something else with wings in her arms. Was that a baby? With wings?! But then I crashed into her, and she thunked her head on my pack. Before I knew what was happening, she was falling, the baby in her arms wailing. I dove down and grabbed her arm with one hand, and the baby in another. But I wasn't strong enough. Her weight dragged me down, and the only thing I could do was scream for help.


End file.
